Iberion
Iberion, or officially the Kingdom of Iberion, is a country on the western part of the Continent. Its only land border is shared with Gallica in the north. It also borders the Western Ocean in the west and the Constant Sea in the east. Etymology The name Iberion clearly originates from the Latin Iberia, the name the Romans gave to the Iberian Peninsula. It is therefore probably based on either Portugal and Spain. Also, the Iberian Peninsula is bordered by France alone, which the country Gallica is based upon. History Iberion alaways has changing rulers. The first rulers of Iberion were the Iberions themselves but in 845 bce Carthago a small empire to the south a trade competitor invaded the eastern half of Iberion (The rich part.) and turned into a colony. The Carthagos used the area to train soldiers and grow food for Carthago. They also built the city of Nova Carthago although now it's been renamed Malaga. Then in 664 a young king/ emperor named Coltonus, attacked and destroyed Carthago and attacked Iberion and Nova Carthago. They renamed the city of Nova Carthago, Malaga and.... reunited Iberion by conquering the western half. The Iberions soon befriended there Rovo masters as liberators. The Iberion became very wealthy and even one named Trojon became the Rovo emperor and conquered east Turkoye, the Iberions were 1st class citizens of Rovo. Iberion is a feudal kingdom, with lords who rule parts of the realm for the king. It is probably not as well organised as Araluen, although the king's rule is respected, as shown in his law that outlaws slavery in the kingdom. Culture Because Iberion isn't as close to Arrida as the Iberian Peninsula is to North Africa, it probably never experienced an Andalusian Period and has a culture more alike to the Gallica one. However, it has strong Toscanan influences as well, especially in the Iberian language. Iberion is home to fine craftsmen and artists and is fairly rich. However, many poor Iberians flee their situation and become pirates. These Iberian pirates are as feared in the whole of the Constant Sea as much as the Skandians are in the Stormwhite and Narrow Seas. The Iberian religion (or more specifically, the king's religion) doesn't allow the use of slaves. However, it is allowed to trade slaves to other peoples, such as the Arridi of Socorro, a small kingdom on the western coast of Arrida which has the largest slave market of the western part of the Continent. Economy *Trade: Iberion has a lucky position at the mouth of the Constant Sea; all the trade to the eastern part of this sea has to pass by. Most of these ships dock in Iberion during their voyages (although the harbour of Al Shabah is also a strong competitor). *Piracy: Although the Iberian soil is fertile and rich of ores, many poor Iberians become pirates to escape their situation. Cities Only three Iberian cities have been mentioned so far: *Alto Bosque: A unimportant market town built on a high wooded hill. *Santa Sebilla''': '''A smaller but richer town than Alto Bosque ten kilometers north of it. It is a center of fine craftmanship and designed out of gold and precious stones. The town holds a small militia force. Based on Sevilla. *Magala: A large city in the south of Iberion. A slave fleet is centered there, bringing in slaves from other countries and selling them off to buyers (mostly from Socorro). Based in Málaga. pl:Iberion Category:Countries